Saving all my love for you
by EsterDF
Summary: ¿Y si Quinn cantara "Saving all my love" para alguien en especial"? Mi primer Fanfic. Cualquier error es todo mío.


Basado muy ligeramente en el capítulo "Dance with somebody".

¿Y si Quinn cantara "Saving all my love" para alguien en especial?

**Ningún personaje ni canción me pertenecen.**

En rehabilitación, Joe está ayudando a Quinn con su terapia.

- Quinn, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro. Es la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo mientras hacemos los ejercicios, ¿no te parece? - Quinn le sonríe.

-Me gustaría hablar de, ya sabes, asuntos personales – le dice Joe algo tímido.

-Creía que ya lo habrías oído todo sobre mí a través de los cotilleos del Instituto – le dice ella.

-He aprendido que los cotilleos no siempre son verdad, así que…

-¿Has creído que es mejor venir a la fuente? – Le corta Quinn.

- Más o menos – sonríe él.

Quinn sonríe.

-De acuerdo, empecemos por el principio, era jefa de las animadoras y del Club de castidad. Salía con Finn pero me quedé embarazada de Puck. Mis padres me echaron de casa por ser una desgracia para ellos. Tuve a mi hija, Beth, a la que di en adopción a la Sra. Corcoran porque ella puede darle todo lo que yo no puedo con 17 años. ¿Me he dejado algo?

- Entonces, ¿eres heterosexual?

- ¿Qué? – La pregunta la coge totalmente desprevenida a Quinn. Es la única pregunta que no se espera.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Joe la mira de soslayo.

-Después de lo que dijiste en la reunión el Escuadrón de Dios, de que seguro que conocía a gente gay pensé…

-¿Qué hablaba de mí?

Joe asiente con la cabeza.

Quinn suspira y se queda callada mirando fijamente a Joe a los ojos, pensando en si podía confiar en él o no. No lo conocía desde hace mucho pero sus palabras y sus acciones se correspondían con las de una buena persona y, tras aceptar cantar a Santana y Brittany aceptando que el amor es amor, decide arriesgarse. Total, tampoco le queda tanto por perder.

-Joe, sólo he salido con chicos. Finn, Puck, Sam… Pero no siempre me he sentido atraída por ellos. La verdad es que creo que con Finn solo estuve saliendo por presión. Ya sabes, la jefa de animadoras con el quarterback del equipo del Instituto. –Mira a Joe que asintió-. Puck fue un error pero me dio lo más grande de mi vida que es Beth. –Los ojos de Quinn se iluminan cada vez que piensa en su pequeña-. Y Sam, -Quinn sonrie al pensar en él- es un gran chico y fue un gran apoyo en un momento de mi vida en que lo necesitaba pero fuimos más amigos que una pareja. –Joe asiente entendiendo lo que Quinn le quería decir-. Después, volví a salir con Finn por todos los motivos equivocados en los que puedas pensar. ¿Has oído hablar de mi fase "Skank"?

Joe asiente y Quinn se echa a reír.

-Creo que ha sido de lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida porque alejé a todos las personas a las que yo les importaba y ellos me importaban a mí pero necesitaba romper con todo lo que había sido hasta entonces y la imagen que tanto los demás como yo teníamos de mí. Creo que todo el mundo cree que me comporté como una zorra durante es época pero la verdad es que no salí con nadie. Sólo fumaba y bebía. –Quinn miró por la ventana-. Tres personas me hicieron ver buscar ayuda de otra manera: Beth, por supuesto; Shelby, que no me iba a dejar ve a Beth si seguía por ese camino y…

- ¿Y?

Rachel –dijo Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa -. A pesar, de todo lo que yo hiciera, nunca dejó de creer en mí y en que mis amigos estaban allí para mí, esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

Joe se fija en Quinn y en los sutiles cambios que aparecen en su rostro cuando habla de Beth y de Rachel. Se le iluminan los ojos y su rostro se dulcifica.

En ese momento, por los altavoces del hilo musical de la sala de rehabilitación empieza a sonar "Saving all my love for you" y Quinn empieza a tararearla.

De repente a Joe se le iluminan los ojos.

-Eso es. Te estás reservando para Rachel.

Quinn se queda muda de repente con los ojos abiertos como platos (Emma Pillsbury a su lado no era nada).

-¿Cómo…?

- Reaccionas al hablar de ella de la misma manera que lo haces cuando hablas de Beth. Y al oír la canción todo ha empezado a tener sentido, pero… -Joe pone cara de extrañado-, ibas a ser su dama de honor en la boda.

Quinn sonríe con tristeza.

-Si de verdad amas a alguien, quieres que sea feliz.

-Hiciste lo mismo que con Beth… -Dice Joe con admiración en los ojos-.

-Es lo que ella quería.

-¿Puedo darte mi opinión?

-Claro. Después de esta tarde, ya somos íntimos – le dice Quinn sonriendo.

-Si hubiera querido casarse tan desesperadamente con Finn no hubiera estado esperando a que llegaras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El Glee Club es genial pero les encanta hacer teorías sobre todo lo que ocurre entre vosotros –dice Joe sonriendo.

-Y eso que no sabes lo de las apuestas –dice Quinn pícaramente.

Ya en el coche de vuelta de rehabilitación.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¿A quién?

- A Rachel.

-¿Decirle a Rachel qué?

- Que la amas.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque le he hecho demasiado daño.

-Quinn, retrasó su boda por ti, Finn rompió con ella por eso, se enfrentó a las "Skanks" por hablar contigo, después de todo vuestro pasado, ha hecho todo porque seáis amigas… Eso tiene que significar algo

-Eso significa que es una bellísima persona y que no tiene ni una sola pizca de maldad o rencor en su cuerpo pero no que sienta algo por mí.

- Entonces hazlo por ti misma.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Prefiero ser su amiga a no ser nada suyo. No quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad por nada.

-Por lo que sé de Rachel y lo que me has contado no creo que deje de ser tu amiga aunque no corresponda a tus sentimientos.

Quinn se queda callada y mira por la ventana hasta llegar a su casa.

-¿Me ayudas?

Joe entiende que no se trataba de ayudarla a llegar a casa sino de ayudarla con Rachel.

-Por supuesto.

Ambos sonriíen y, después de ayudar a Quinn a sentarse en la silla, entran en casa de Quinn para empezar con su plan.

Al día siguiente, en el aula del coro.

-Sr. Schue, tenemos una cancuñon de Whitney en la que Quinn y yo hemos estado trabajando y nos gustaría cantar.

-Claro, Joe. Todo vuestro.

Joe mira a Quinn dándole ánimos con la mirada.

-Como Joe ha dicho tenemos una canción que cantar. Le he cambiado un poco la letra en la parte que me corresponda para que encaje con lo que quiero decir y espero que la persona a la que se la canto lo entienda.

Le hace una seña a Joe para que empiece a tocar.

(**Quinn está en negrita**. _Quinn y Joe en cursiva_. Y los cambios están subrayados)

**Quinn **

**A few stolen moments is all that we share **

_Quinn and Joe_

_You've got your family, and they need you there _

_**Quinn**_

**Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list **

**Like no someone else's**** gonna do**

_Quinn and Joe_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

**Quinn**

**It's not very easy, **

_Quinn and Joe _

_Living all alone_

**My friends try and tell me,**

_Quinn and Joe_

_Find __some one__ of my own _

**But each time I try, I just break down and cry**

**Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue **

_Quinn and Joe_

_So I'm saving all my love for you _

**Quinn**

**I like to dream that**** we'd run away together **

_Quinn and Joe_

_Love gives you the right to be free _

**Quinn**

**I thought**** be patient, just wait a little longer **

_Quinn and Joe_

_But that's just a __great__ fantasy _

_**Quinn**_

**I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more **

**Gonna get that ****great**** feeling when you walk through that door **

**For tonight is the night, for feeling alright **

_Quinn and Joe_

_We'll be making love the whole night through _

_So I'm saving all my love _

_Yes I'm saving all my love _

_Yes I'm saving all my love for you _

**Quinn**

**No other woman, is gonna love you more **

_Quinn and Joe_

_Cause tonight is the night that I'm feeling alright_

_We'll be making love the whole night through _

_So I'm saving all my love _

_Yeah I'm saving all my loving'_

_Yes I'm saving all my love for you _

_For you, for you_

Quinn está alternando miradas a Rachel durante toda la canción, especialmente en los cambios que había hecho. Rachel no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Quinn Fabray le está cantando a ella. ¡A ella!

Todos se ponen de pie cuando Quinn y Joe acaban porque han hecho una versión increíble. Finn es el único perdido en su mundo intentando averiguar el sentido de las palabras cambiadas.

-Habéis estado geniales, chicos. Gran trabajo en esos cambios, Quinn.

Quinn está mirando a Rachel que la mira confundida.

-Gracias, Sr. Schue. ¿Puedo salir un momento?

-Claro, Quinn. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Quinn niega con la cabeza pero una voz resuena por el aula…

-Yo le ayudaré, Sr. Schuester.

Quinn giró la cabeza y vio a Rachel de pie y acercándose a ella. Rachel le abrió la puerta del aula y salieron juntas.

Quinn empieza a dirigirse hacia el auditorio. Rachel la vasiguiendo. Las dos caminan en completo silencio.

Al entrar en al auditorio, Quinn va hacia el escenario quedándose junto a él.

-Quinn, ¿podemos hablar? –Pregunta Rachel.

-¿Sobre qué? – Pregunta Quinn sin hacer contacto visual.

-Sobre lo que acaba de pasar en Glee.

Quinn suspira y piensa en que ha hecho esto para expresar lo que siente, así que ahora le toca afrontar las consecuencias.

-Claro. –Quinn hace un gesto hacia una butaca frente a ella.

Rachel se sienta y junta sus manos en el regazo como muestra de su nerviosismo.

-Has estado maravillosa en tu actuación –le dijo.

Quinn sonrió.

-Gracias. Siempre es bueno saber que a la mejor voz de Lima le ha gustado una actuación tuya. –Ríe intentando romper la tensión de la sala con un poco de ironía.

Rachel sonríe.

-No me gustaría sonar presuntuosa pero esa canción era para mí, ¿verdad?

Quinn la mira directamente a los ojos para que viera la verdad en ellos.

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé. Supongo que ha ido sucediendo poco a poco y sin darme cuenta hasta que…- Quinn sonrió-, me dí cuenta.

-¿Por eso no te parecía buena idea la boda?

-No. Me sigue pareciendo una mala idea el casarte con 18 años recién cumplidos por mucho que ames a esa persona. Está la universidad que considerar y el convivir y mil cosas más. –Quinn suspiró-. He visto muy de cerca lo que una boda de ese estilo hace en una familia y no quería eso apra ti. Además, estaban tus sueños: Nueva York, Broadway… Eres una estrella y tu sitio está allí.

A Rachel le van encajando las piezas de muchas conversaciones entre ellas, sobretodo al escuchar esto se acuerda de lo que Quinn le dijo que le sirvió para escribir "Get it right".

-"Get it right". Lo que me dijiste sirvió para escribirla.

-Lo sé. Me dolió mucho decirte lo que te dije pero, al menos, sirvió para que escribieras una canción magnífica – Quinn le sonrió-. Espero que me haayas perdonado todo lo que te dije ese día y te pido perdón por todo lo que te he hecho durante estos años, Rachel.

- Está todo perdonado, Quinn. Pero, ¿por qué?

Quinn se queda extrañada.

-Por que, ¿qué?

-Porque confesarte ahora.

-Alguien me hizo ver que sólo me quedan dos meses, quizá tres hasta que me vaya a Yale y que, aunque no correspondas a mis sentimientos, no voy a perder tu amistad por decirte que… -Quinn tomó aire un momento- te amo, Rachel. Te amo, y espero no perderte por ello. Porque tu amistad es muy importante para mí.

Rachel está totalmente inmóvil, sin saber qué decir ni hacer pero sí sabe lo que nota en su inteterior, en su corazón.

-Quinn…

-Rachel – la corta Quinn-, no espero una declaración de amor por tu parte. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Ahora que lo sé, quizá podamos seguir hablando mientras te acompaño a rehabilitación –le sonrió Rachel tomándo sus manos entre als suyas.

Quinn sonríe y la sienta en su regazo.

-Nada me gustaría más.

Rachel le da un beso en la mejilla. No es mucho pero es un comienzo.


End file.
